Zoom (Smackdown)
Zoom is a Shockbot sniper in Minion Warfare and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography SHOCKING SHOCKBOT SNIPER No one is completely sure of who Zoom is, what his real name is, or where he came from. He just sort of appeared in the draft office of the Shockbot Corps. What IS evident? He obviously suffered some sort of head trauma. With his sanity questionable and the word 'zoom' being the only word in his vocabulary, Zoom is clearly not right in the head. Zoom is ALSO clearly not the right Shockbot to be hired as Bronzhilda's new sniper, but as it turns out, he was the only recruit who even applied for the job. THE LEGACY OF ZOOM: *''Minion Warfare'' Gameplay Despite being heavily armed, Zoom is very susceptible to close quarters combat. As a combatant, Zoom will usually want to stay off to the side, firing at his enemies from a distance, while using his traps and other attacks to avoid close up fighting. Zoom has one very unique gameplay mechanic: unlike most other characters, he does not have the ability to block. Rather than block attacks, he can hold the Block button indefinitely to activate his Cloaking Device. This allows him to move around while almost completely invisible (a faint outline of him can be seen). Red Button (Basic) *Zoom Claws ®: Zoom slashes with his claws. This can be done in a three-hit combo. *Wooden Shield Shockbot (<---> + R): Zoom summons a Wooden Shield Shockbot, which charges forward a short distance and ejects all opponents away. *Sniper Uppercut (Up + R): Zoom performs an uppercut with his gun, launching opponents into the air. It can be comboed into Flaming Sniper Shot. *Sniper Butt (Down + R): Zoom hits the opponent with the butt of his gun, knocking them away in a roll. Yellow Button (Strong) *Sniper Shot (Y): Zoom fires his Sniper Shot, a powerful weapon that fires straight ahead, reaches all the way across the stage, and ejects opponents. *Headache Shot (<---> + Y): Zoom fires his Stealth Shot, a more powerful version of the Sniper Shot that does more damage, but has a longer start-up time. This attack deals more damage to opponents that are standing still. *Flaming Sniper Shot (Up + Y): Zoom fires his Flaming Sniper Shot, a fiery version of the Sniper Shot, upwards at a 45 degree angle, lighting opponents on fire temporarily. *Plasma Shot (Down + Y): Zoom fires his Beam Shot. This attack can be charged for a more powerful effect and there are three levels of charge. Green (Unique) *Laser Barrier (G): Zoom summons a laser barrier. Enemy projectiles will be disintegrated when they pass through it and opponents will take damage from it. *Exploding Bot (<---> + G): Zoom summons an Exploding Bot, which will run forward and explode if it hits an opponent. *Photosynthesis (Up + G): Zoom performs photosynthesis with the plant on his head, allowing him to slowly heal himself. He is completely immobile while doing this. *Jawtrap (Down + G): Zoom sets down a Jawtrap. These traps will latch onto and temporarily immobilize opponents that step on them. Zoom can set down two of these at a time. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Robo-Boot (Right Stick Side): Zoom gives the opponent a good kick in the rear, sending them flying. *Nice Shootin'! (Right Stick Up): Zoom throws the opponent straight up and fires his Sniper Shot up at them, launching them upwards. *Shut Yer Trapper (Right Stick Down): Zoom sets down a quick Jawtrap and slams the opponent down onto it. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Back-Up---Zoom summons either Footbot, Mac, Sarge, Doc, or Pappy, who will perform an attack. *'Level 2': Boom Run---Zoom straps a live Exploding Bot to his back and gains free roam of the stage. He must be near opponents when the bomb explodes to kill them. *'Level 3': Zoom Zoom Zoom---Zoom goes into a first-person view of the stage, allowing him to snipe at his opponents from safety. Bread-n-Butter Combos *'TBA' Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Trap Nabber:' Zoom accidentally steps in a Jawtrap. *'Dance Taunter:' Zoom does a mocking dance. *'Dumb Camper:' Zoom practices sniping his opponents. Quotes Zoom does not speak in comprehensible English; rather, he speaks only in the word "zoom" and maniacal laughter. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Invasion:' Zoom is beamed down by a flying saucer. *'Now You See Me:' Zoom deactivates his Cloaking Device and prepares for battle. *'Loading:' Zoom reloads his Sniper Shot. *'Seeing Red:' Zoom begins to get angry and starts stomping his feet. Winning Screen *'Mocking...Now!:' Zoom performs a mocking dance. *'Boom. Done.:' Zoom stands proud as a bomb explodes in the background. *'Abducted:' Zoom stands proud as a flying saucer beams him up. *'Smokin':' Zoom blows on the tip of his Sniper Shot. Losing Screen *If using Mocking...Now!: Zoom sticks out his tongue at the camera in anger. *If using Boom. Done.: Zoom tosses an Exploding Bot back and forth before it explodes. *If using Abducted: Zoom is beamed up by the flying saucer by his feet, leaving him upside-down. *If using Smokin': Zoom short-circuits and explodes. Result Screen *'Win:' Zoom does a silly dance. *'Lose:' Zoom short-circuits and explodes. Theme Music Zoom!!! Costumes Bounty Hunter The default appearance of Zoom. *His default appearance, based on his appearance from Minion Warfare. *Golden skin and brown plant. *Bronze skin and red plant. *Green skin and blue plant. Hunter Zoom Zoom takes on the appearance of one of his variants. *His default appearance, based on his Hunter Zoom variant. *Golden skin and white hat. *Bronze skin and black hat. *Green skin and purple hat. Fire Zoom Zoom takes on the appearance of one of his variants. *His default appearance, based on his Fire Zoom variant. *Golden skin and red flame. *Bronze skin and green flame. *Green skin and orange flame. Trivia *'TBA' Category:Goop (Series) Category:Minion Warfare Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Toshiko Games